


Mes Amours

by orphan_account



Series: Barriers [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plugs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, inappropriate gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette sends Alex a box of sex toys and Laurens accidentally lets it slip that he wouldn't mind if Lafayette were to watch them use them.Smut, Web Cams, Butt Plugs, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, and Wait, was that a confession?





	

"Hey, did you bum off of my amazon prime without telling me again?" Alex asked, gently shaking a brown box with the amazon logo.

"No?" John said, looking up from one of the books Alex had gotten him for Christmas.

"That's weird. I don't remember ordering anything."

"Hmmm."

"Are you sure you didn't order anything and just use the wrong address?"

"I'm positive. If it's addressed to you why don't you just open it? It could be something that got lost in the mail a while ago that you had to reorder.” John suggested, thinking back to one of many rants Alex had gone on over such things.

"I guess you’re right." Alex shrugged, walking over to the kitchen counter. He pulled a pairing knife out of the block and cut the tape.

“It could be a package from Lafayette.”

“I made him promise he wasn’t going to send me any late birthday presents.” He said, unfolding the cardboard and pulling out several crumpled brown papers.  
  
“Do you think he is going to really care about that promise?”

“Maybe not.” Alex said, picking up a piece of paper that had been included in the packaging. “It’s from him alright.”

“What’s it say?”

“It’s in French but it seems to be a double inuend- oh.” He pulled out a clear plastic package which contained three vaguely cone shaped pieces of rubber in graduated sizes.

“He sent you butt plugs?” Laurens asked, unable to contain his laughter. He cackled, walking over towards Alex. “I can’t believe he sent you butt plugs from amazon. This is great.”

“Shut up.” Alex ordered, glaring at him with just a hint of redness in his cheeks.

“Oh come on, it’s not like you weren’t in my ass last night, and two nights before that and-“

“Just don’t make fun of him.”

“I’m not. I just think it’s kind of a funny birthday gift. I mean, I assumed you guys were a little kinky. Lafayette just kind of gives off a vibe.”

“What sort of vibe exactly?” Alex asked, pulling another package out of the box. It was another plug that was a bit larger than the others.

“He seems like he would be a bit of a control freak in bed.”

“Oh?” Alex asked, turning the package over to read the back. “Have you been thinking about it?”

Now John blushed. “A little bit, perhaps.”

“Laurens, have you been fantasizing?” Alex cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, I mean, not about Lafayette and me, just about Lafayette and you.”

“Huh?”  
  
“You guys do stuff over webcam right? I mean, I know you do. I assume that’s why he sent the plugs. Then there was that one time I walked in on you before Laf ever even came to visit.”  
  
“Yeah, we watch each other masturbate. Sometimes we tell each other what to do, you know, since we can’t actually physically be together.”

“I think about us doing stuff on webcam sometimes.”

“Like in different rooms?”

“No, I mean, ugh, this is kind of awkward.” John admitted, watching as Alex pulled another toy from the box.

“You can tell me Laurens.” Alex grinned mischievously. “I’m your boyfriend after all.”

“I mean sometimes I think about you and I doing stuff on webcam together.” He said, putting emphasis on the word together.

“Oh.” He paused. “In front of Lafayette?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I actually said that.”

“No, that’s-“

“Ridiculous?”

“Sexy as fuck.”

“Really?”

“I think Lafayette would enjoy that too actually. Damn Laurens, I never took you for an exhibitionist.”

“It’s not like that exactly, I just find Lafayette attractive, but I am not attracted to him in a way that makes me want to have sex with him? I mean, he’s nice and all, but I am not close enough to him for that. I mean, God, look at how long I knew you before I realized what I was feeling for you.”

“I think I understand.”

“He’s hot, I mean, Jesus Christ, but I don’t want to have sex with him. I wouldn’t mind watching you two have sex either.”

“I’ll ask him about it.”

“Oh God, please don’t.” John urged, his eyes going wide.

“I think you would be surprised.” Alex teased, gently pecking a kiss on the side of John’s neck.

  
A_Ham: Hey, are you up?  
A_Ham: Lafffff  
A_Ham: <3  
A_Ham: Hey  
A_Ham: Lafayetteeee  
Lafayette: Goodness my rabbit, what is it?  
A_Ham: I received your package in the mail today.  
Lafayette: Oh, that was faster than I had expected.  
A_Ham: I didn’t realize what it was so I opened it in front of John.  
Lafayette: Oh, how did he react to that?”  
Lafayette: Your Laurens was not too upset was he?  
A_Ham: On the contrary actually.  
Lafayette: What happened?  
A_Ham: Honestly at this point I have no idea how it happened but the conversation ended with him telling me he would like to watch you and I have sex.  
A_Ham: Or for you to watch us having sex.  
Lafayette: Oh.  
A_Ham: Yeah.  
Lafayette: And how do you feel about that my Alexander?  
A_Ham: Well, a bit turned on now.  
Lafayette: Can we do a webcam call love? I miss your face.  
  
Alexander quickly closed the window and initiated a video chat with Lafayette. His face quickly popped up on the screen, his hair still wet from the shower.

“Mon amor, I need to ask a question of you.” His voice was deep, almost as deep as it had been the day they met in person.

“What is it?”

“I would like to ask your permission to talk to your Laurens.”

“You already talk to Laurens, you don’t need to ask permission to do that.” Alex replied, slightly taken aback.

“Non, love, I want to talk to him about the things he mentioned perhaps wanting to do.”

“Oh.” Alex paused, but grinned after a moment. “So you would like to do things with Laurens too?”

“He is rather attractive. You have wonderful taste Alexander. “

Alex laughed.

“I would never want to do anything that would make either of you uncomfortable, but with your blessing I would like to pursue him.”  
  
“Did you have this in mind the whole time when you told me I could have both of you?” Alex teased.

“No mon lapin,” Lafayette said, running his fingers back through his wet hair. “My fondness for John actually took me by surprise. I expected to be a bit jealous of him.”

“You have nothing to be jealous of baby, I’m yours.” Alex assured him. “I am just also his.”

“I know, I know. So, do I have your blessing? I have asked you twice and you have yet to ah- provide me with an answer.”

“Yes.”  
  
“Excellent.”

“But Lafayette,”

“Oui?”

“Don’t push him too hard.”

“Of course not.” Lafayette said, leaning in towards the camera. “Good night mon petit lapin.”

“Goodnight Laf, sleep well.”

 

 

Alex knelt behind Laurens on the bed, gently rubbing his hands over his ass as they stared at the laptop screen in front of them. They had been planning this evening for a while, the first time they were to do anything with the three of them.

“Are you uncomfortable Laurens?” Lafayette asked carefully, his voice taking on a much more serious tone than it had moments previously. The man had been purring commands for a good ten minutes.

“No,” He shook his head then looked directly into the eye of the web cam. “This much is okay.”  
  
“Perfect.” Lafayette replied, getting a little closer to the screen. “If you want to stop or pause or if you need anything to change let Alex or I know, okay mon chou?”

“We’re going to take care of you.” Alex whispered in his ear, just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

“Remember what we talked about Laurens?” Lafayette asked, a rather satisfied smirk crossing his face.

“Yes.” He replied, allowing the corners of his mouth to tilt up into a smile.

“Are you ready?”

“Oh yes.”

“What-?” Alex asked.

“Mon petit lapin, I need you to switch places with Laurens on the bed.” Lafayette said, all too satisfied with himself.

“Okay…” Alex mumbled dropping onto the bed where Laurens had been as he stood up. He got onto all fours, his ass stuck up in the air with his head resting on the pillow.

“You see, we thought it would be easiest for Laurens this time if we made you the main center of attention this time.”

“Uh-uh.” Alex said skeptically.

“Is that okay?” John asked, his voice a bit more hesitant than needed.

“Yeah, this is fine.”

“Good.” Lafayette declared, pulling back away from the camera. “John I want you to get the medium plug and work it into him.”

John nodded out of Alex’s sight and snatched the plug out of the nightstand drawer along with a half empty bottle of lube. He poured a small amount of lube on the tip and carefully aligned it with Alex’s opening, just holding it there without pressing forward.

“I miss your ass.” Lafayette said regretfully, angling his own web cam so that Alexander could catch the slightest hint of a view of him stroking himself. “But this will have to do for now.”

Alex cursed under his breath, much to Lafayette’s enjoyment.

Lafayette nodded at Laurens, holding his breath as he watched the plug disappear into Alex’s ass with little resistance. “That’s a beautiful sight, now fuck him with it.”

Laurens obliged, gently pulling the plug out and pushing it back in slowly. He moved to the side so that he could watch Alex’s facial expressions and he toyed with him.

“Laurens,”

“Hmm?”

“Angle the plug up a bit.” He suggested, tilting the camera on his end lower. “Not too high, just enough to-“

A soft gasp left Alex’s lips as Laurens pushed the plug in all the way, directing the tip directly against his prostate.

“Perfect.”

“Are you ready for more?” John asked, rotating the plug as he held it in the same spot.

He nodded quickly, pressing his hips back towards John, trying in vain to get more friction.

“The blue one.” Lafayette ordered.

Laurens withdrew the medium plug from Alex, prompting him to groan at the lack of stimulation. He pressed a playful kiss on the side of his ass as he quickly lubed the blue plug. It was a considerable bit wider at the base, but it was nothing Alex wouldn’t be able to handle, at least in terms of size.

“The lowest setting.” Lafayette said as Laurens pressed the plug into him.

“It vibrates?” Alex hissed as the largest part of the plug passed through his tight ring. Under Lafayette’s directions Alex had yet to actually open the plug, but John had taken care of preparing it in advance.  
  
“Oh yes.” Laurens replied, switching the plug on.

“Shit.” Alex groaned, suddenly finding himself out of breath.

“Lay back on the bed Alex.” Lafayette said, stroking himself faster.

“Yes sir.” Alex managed, switching positions. He quickly wrapped his hand around his cock, desperate for some sort of contact.

“Stop.” Laurens ordered, grabbing the laptop off the end of the bed and repositioning it so that it was facing them from the side. He kneeled between Alex’s legs and turned up the vibrator to medium intensity.

“Please,” Alex begged looking at the camera in hopes Lafayette would take pity on him.

“Laurens would you be so kind as to suck our Alex off?”

“With pleasure,” John replied, quickly taking Alex into his mouth.

“Look at you two.” Lafayette said softly, almost to himself as much as the others. “So sexy, so beautiful.”

Alex moaned, entangling his fingers in John’s hair. He pulled lightly at the strands, encouraging John to take him deeper.

“He’s swallowing you whole mon petit lapin.”

“Fuck, Laurens… Lafayette…” Alex hissed, his back arching up off the bed.

“I think he is getting close Laurens, you better turn it all the way up.”

“Ah!” Alex cried out loud enough Lafayette had to wonder how thick the walls of their apartment were. “I’m-“

“Come on love. Laurens you are doing so well. The way his body is reacting is enchanting.” Lafayette praised. He watched Alex’s body flush red as he came, emptying himself down Laurens’ throat.

“Please,” Alex gasped, wriggling his hips as he came down from his high. “Please shut it off.”

“Sure, sure.” John soothed, pulling back in a hurry and flipping the switch off.

“Are you okay mon petit lapin?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Laurens?”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded quickly.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes.” They said at the same time.

“Fantastique.” He replied, a hint of pleasure at the edge of his voice as he stroked himself. “Alex, I believe you need to finish your Laurens.”

“How would you like me to finish you?” Alex asked, still slightly out of breath.

“I-“ John paused, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Is everything okay John?” Lafayette asked quickly, pausing his motions on screen.

“Yeah, this is just a little new to me still.”

“Do you need to stop baby?” Alex asked, wrapping his arms around him.

“No, no. I’m okay.” He let out a little chuckle, his cheeks flushing red. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologizing.” Lafayette urged. “Communication is most important. Is it okay if I instruct Alexander?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay. Mon lapin, I want you to take him into your mouth.” Lafayette told Alex. “John, you can lay back on the bed if you would like.”

Alex settled in between Laurens thighs, pushing his thighs apart to get a better view. He looked up into Laurens’ eyes and licked his lips, watching as he swallowed hard.

“Now Alexander.” Lafayette said, his tone more authoritative than it had been when he instructed John.

“Yes sir.” He nodded before leaning down. He slowly licked the underside of his cock, making sure to keep the angle where Lafayette could see clearly. He certainly appreciated the view.

“Keep going mon amor.”

Alex took the head into his mouth and Lafayette couldn’t help but notice the three little freckles at the base of Laurens’ cock. No wonder Alex thought so highly of it. He pumped himself a little faster, wondering how Laurens’ would feel against his if he stroked them together. No, when he stroked them together. In his mind it was inevitable now that that was the direction they were heading.

“Alex, don’t stop.” Laurens whimpered, refocusing Lafayette’s attention on the screen before him.

He watched as Alex’s fingers dug into the inside of Laurens’ thighs, watched as Laurens’ fingers tugged at Alex’s soft hair. The sight was breathtaking.

“Alex, I’m-“

“Swallow it all.” Lafayette ordered, his own voice sounding wrecked as he edged himself so that he could finish at the same time.

John let out a wanton moan, his hands fisting in Alex’s hair, holding him in his lap. Alex seemed to swallow him whole, gagging slightly as John’s entire body jerked. He was coming and so was Lafayette. He quickly grabbed a tissue off of the deck to catch his load. His head thrown back, he kept his eyes on the screen, unwilling to miss a single second.

“That was good.” John said, cupping Alex’s face with his hand as he pulled back.

“Mmm, Love you.” Alex replied, repositioning himself so that he was cuddling Laurens’ body. He looked over at the laptop. “Did you finish Laf?”

“Yes.” Lafayette assured him, his face getting close to the camera. “You boys are impossibly sexy.”

“So are you.” Alex replied, his hand trailing over Laurens’ abs. “I wish you were here.”

“Oh so do I mon lapin.” He said softly, feeling himself getting rather sleepy. “How do you feel about tonight John?”

“I liked it.”

“Yeah?” Alex asked, a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled away just enough to look at John.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess we will have to do this again then.” Lafayette suggested, unable to keep from yawning. “I am sorry, but I am afraid I do need to sleep now.”

“It’s okay baby, I think we’re gonna go to bed too.” Alex said, yawning himself.

“Mmm, night Lafayette.” Laurens said, nuzzling to Alex.

Lafayette clicked the webcam off, mumbling to himself. “Goodnight, mes amours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :)  
> @Avecodos
> 
> Let's be friends!


End file.
